It's an Accident
by MusicLover06
Summary: Sandy's willing to sacrifice her life just for the Bikini Bottomites. But,Spongebob doesn't agree for her plan and tries to convince her. Would Sandy continue her plan? And what other troubles will the suspect of the mystery do? Find out! Spongebob/Sandy
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at Bikini Bottom.

"Good morning Gary!",Spongebob woke up one morning with a smile in his face

"Meow" Gary said

"Oh, I nearly forgot, me and Sandy will have some karate today. Hi yah! (karate chop his pillow)", he remembered. He then prepared himself and went to Sandy's treedome

"Sandy?!" He called up Sandy

"Howdy Spongebob! I'm glad you didn't forget our karate schedule"

"Of course, I won't forget that especially I'll play with you, my Sandy."

"Pardon?"

(shocked at what he said) "Oops! Uh….eh….I mean…I don't..forgot..what I've -he"

" Very well. Want some cookies and tea?"

"Sure."

They ate together at Sandy's picnic table. Facing each other.

"How 'bout your work at the Krusty Krab?"

"Fine. I was scheduled to work this afternoon. So we can play some karate 'til 3:00pm"

" Sorry to say this but I have to meet my bosses here at the treedome this noon."

"Ok…" (sighs sadly)

"So, let's start our play?"

"Game!"

And they play 'til they got tired. Spongebob left the treedome before noon to let Sandy rest for a while before her bosses come.


	2. the Mystery

It was 12:00 noon at Bikini Bottom. Sandy's bosses came at the treedome.

"How's your life in here, Miss Cheeks?" chimp 1 asked.

"Just fine. Well, come on in." Sandy let them in.

"We're here to talk about your new assignment"

"Sounds interesting!"

The 3 chimps sat at Sandy's picnic table.

"You're new assignment is about the citizens of Bikini Bottom. We've talked and communicated to the polices and doctors of this city." Chimp 2 started.

"Any problem? What is it?"

"There are many cases of vehicular accident at this place. Every person riding on a vehicle who passes/crosses at the Conch Street and Anchor Way every night experience an accident and loses their memories even it didn't damage their head or any factor that will cause amnesia to the victim." Chimp 3 explained.

"Tarnation!"

"Everyone knows you're the smartest one in Bikini Bottom. This will gonna be your assignment. To find out what's the reason for this accident and why the victim loses their memories."

"You can count on me!"

"But if this assignment will put your life in to danger, don't do it, Miss Cheeks"

"That doesn't sounds dangerous to me. I just need more care."

"Well,that's all for now,Miss Cheeks. You are invited to meet the polices and doctors this night at Fancy restaurant. Be there for more information at 7:00"

"Ok,I'll come. Want some cookies and tea before leavin'?"

"No,thanks…. We have some important errands."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah,well,see you at Fancy restaurant"

"Bye!"

The Chimps left Sandy's treedome.

"And that's why there are no people riding in a bus or any vehicle every night. I'll gonna solve this problem." Sandy talked to herself after the chimps left.

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab….

(Squidward,Spongebob and Mr. krabs are at the office)

"Haven't notice something about the following night?" Mr. Krabs asked his two employees

"Is there any notices at this place?" Squidward said lazily.

"Squidward! Haven't you seen? No customers once the time is 6:00!"

"But,why?" Spongebob asked them

"I don't know! But all I've always seen is the group of police roving around Bikini Bottom."

"maybe there's a crime" Spongebob said

"Crime every night? I've noticed this one week before!"

"Why don't you ask the police?" Squidward thought of an idea

"Good idea Squidward! That's your assignment. Ask the police."

"What!!!??? But,there's Spongebob,he can do that!"

" No buts! Just ask them now!"

Squidward left the Krusty Krab to do his assignment. To ask the police what's happening around.

"What a stupid idea!" Squidward uttered, he had no plan to ask the police, he headed the way back home.

At the Krusty Krab…

"It's 6:00pm again,look Spongebob,there's no one customer arrives."

"I see,isn't it because of the Harshslingingslasher?"

"That's not true,boy! (sighs) I think we should go home now."

"very well! I'll tell Sandy about this."

While walking to Sandy's treedome….

"Sandy!" Spongebob called out loud, when he saw Sandy observing something.

"Howdy Spongebob!"

"What you're doing?"

"Observing this road."

"So,you heard the news?"

" 'bout what?"

"There are no customers every 6:00pm at the Krusty Krab"

"I know what's the reason of that,it's because every person who crosses this street riding in a vehicle every night confronts an accident and also suffer from amnesia after that."

" (surprised) Here?"

"yes,hey it's dark here,come on to the treedome"

At the treedome…

(Sandy's reading her observation and Spongebob's looking at her)

"Sandy,aren't you scared?"

"nothing to scare,Spongebob,especially if you're careful ,I need to do this for the citizens of Bikini Bottom."

"You're such a wonderful girl,Sandy…."

"What?"

"Huh?.... What did I say?.... uh…."

"Never mind. I have to meet the police and doctors this night at Fancy restaurant. Won't you go home?"

"A meeting at Fancy restaurant? It's too far from here."

"Yeah,I know."

"Besides, you shouldn't ride on your boatmobile. Someone should come with you"

"Yeah,but I can handle myself."

"No you can't. I will come with you,Sandy."

"Why would you do that,Spongebob?"

" (blushing)….uhh…bec…be…cause…that's what friends are for…" Spongebob was nervous

"Ok,Ok,be prepared Spongebob. Be here at 6:30"

"(Still blushing) You can count on me,Miss Cheeks! _Or I have to say, my love._ I'll never let you down!

"Thanks, Spongebob!"


	3. Their Way to the Fancy Restaurant

After that little conversation with Sandy, Spongebob went home to prepare.

"Hey Gary!" Spongebob called Gary and headed the kitchen/

"Meow?"

"Come on Gary, eat your supper now!"

"Meow?"

"I'm coming with Sandy tonight Gary."

"Meow? You like her, don't you?

"Hey Gary! Sandy's my…. She's my…. She's my best friend!"

"Meow"Gary left Spongebob in the kitchen.

"Hey Gary! Come back!", his watch rang. " Ohhh!!! I'm gonna be late!" he ran to his bedroom "What would I wear? Uhhh…. This? No, I wouldn't go to a date. Or maybe this will do. It's just a meeting."

Meanwhile at Sandy's treedome….

"I wonder why Spongebob's doing this to me…. Hey wait Sandy! Don't you think about this, you need to finish your assignment!" Sandy was talking to herself.

Outside the treedome….

"I hope Sandy will accept my gift and the flower " Spongebob said to himself and smelled the flower he bought for Sandy,then knocked at the door .

"Howdy Spongebob! Are you ready?" Sandy smiled and noticed Spongebob was hiding something from her.

"I sure am!" he was holding the gift and the flowers at his back.

"Uh….What's that thing at your back?"

"Surprise Sandy!" he surprised her,showing the flower and the gift to her "It's for you!"

Thank you Spongebob! You shouldn't" she got the flower and the gift and smelled the flower "Hmmm…. The flowers are so fragrant! What's inside this gift box?"

"Hmmm…." Spongebob was the one to open his gift for her.

"it's a necklace!" Sandy gasped.

Spongebob's goes behind to wear the necklace to Sandy.

"It's beautiful!" she was holding the necklace's pendant that Spongebob put to her. The necklace pendant was a gold shell. Sandy found out that it's a locket, she opened it and it's full of sparkling glitters. It's so beautiful if you can imagine it!

"Do you like it?"

"Yes Spongebob! Thank you!" she hugged Spongebob

"Thank you for accepting it,Sandy" Spongebob blushed. He was so happy.

"Come on Spongebob, we need to go."

"Aye!Aye! Madame!"

They left the treedome. While walking their way to the Fancy restaurant.

"This is the first time I met a mystery around here. I wonder who's behind this mystery." Sandy started.

"Yeah,me too. Now,the Bikini Bottom is a very sad place."

"How can I drive my boatmobile again?" Sandy sighed

"Don't worry Sandy,you can still drive every morning"

"not just that,Spongebob. I'm busy every morning because of my inventions"

"Hmmm…." Spongebob thought.

"I don't know why this is happening. I hope I can solve this problem"

"You can solve it,Sandy. You're genius."

"thanks for cheering me up by the way ,how's Patrick?"

"He's under his rock, maybe he's watching his favorite show,"coconut".

"How 'bout Squidward?"

"Playing his clarinet (whispers) badly…."

"(giggled)…. I hope no one of my close friends or your friends will suffer from this accident."

"Only if they're careful"

"Squidward has a boatmobile,hasn't he?"

"Yeah,but he doesn't use it now"

"But,then, who's using it?"

"Patrick, sometimes he's using it."

"But then you should warn Patrick."

"Ya,I'll tell Patrick and Squidward"

They're walking along the street when the lights turn off.

"(gasp) Hey,what's happening? (in a tone of being scared)" Sandy said, she was scared.

"Don't be afraid,Sandy. We'll get out of this." Spongebob said bravely, but he should be brave. He's the man.

"Oh yeah,why do I'm scared?Maybe I can add this at my observations." Sandy tried to act naturally

"Sandy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Spongebob,I'm alright. Be careful of walking."

"Hold my hands,Sandy,there's a light over there."

"Okay."

Sandy held Spongebob's hand. Spongebob guided Sandy to the light. The light was coming from a post. While walking slowly….

"Ouch!", a voice from someone hurt.

"Huh?" Sandy said

"Don't you step on me!!!" the voice said angrily.

"Who's that?" Sandy asked

"What's that Sandy?"

"I think there's something behind us."

None of them make noise. Then,both of them screamed and ran in one direction.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!" they both screamed and ran

"There's the Fancy restaurant!" Spongebob pointed.

"Finally!" Sandy said happily

They finally reached the Fancy Restaurant. They were panting. Their heart beat so fast. They entered the restaurant. The chimps and other responsible for the meeting were already there.

"Hey Miss Cheeks,you looks tired." Chimp 3 said, all of them were lookin' at the two

"Even you're yellow friend." Chimp 1 added.

"Uhh…. It's nothing…" Sandy said, she was panting

"Are ya sure?" Chimp 2 asked. "Looks like you were chased by someone" the waiter gave glasses of water to Sandy and Spongebob, Sandy drank the water inside her helmet.

"we're just tired of walking over here." Spongebob spoke when he recovered.

"You two are already fine?" asked a doctor.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern." Sandy and Spongebob sat down in their reserved chairs.

Chimp 2, the leader of the meeting sat in front, facing them all. "Then, let's start the meeting."


	4. The Meeting

The meeting….

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Now that the great and beautiful scientist of Bikini Bottom arrived,we'll start our meeting." Chimp 2 started

"But before it Miss Cheeks, this is Officer Nancy, Officer John, Officer Durado, Sgt. O'Malley, Officer Orville, Officer Johnson, Dr. Gill Gilliam. And here is Miss Cheeks." Chimp 1 introduced

"Howdy! Nice to meet you. You can call me Sandy."

"Nice to meet you too." Officer Nancy said and smiled.

"Oh, wait. Ladies and gentlemen,here's Spongebob,my yellow sponge friend." Sandy introduced Spongebob

"Hi!" Spongebob smiled at them.

"Well, it's good we have an ordinary citizen of Bikini Bottom. I hope you'll help us."said Dr. Gill Gilliam

"As long as I can!"Spongebob said

"Okay, how's your observations, Miss Cheeks?" Chimp 3 asked.

" Acc. to my obervations, the street is just alright. There's nothing changed. It's still an ordinary street."Sandy said

"In order to solve this,why don't we put some cameras around the street to –" Sandy added but was interrupted

"It's no use, we try that 3 times but the camera used to shut off everytime we place it on the street." Sgt. O'Malley explained.

"Even some guards roving around the street got scared." Officer Johnson added

"But why?" Sandy asked

"They said everytime they pass at the middle of the Conch street,the lights always turn off." Officer Johnson explained.

Sandy and Spongebob looked at each other. Sandy was sitting at the front of a long table and Spongebob was on the other side. Chimp 2 is at the middle.

"But, excuse me, to tell you the truth, we also experienced that….While we're on our way to this, the lights turn off. Spongebob saw a light coming from a post mysteriously. Then I heard someone is behind us. That's why we're tired when we arrived here. We ran away from that street. I couldn't speak about this when we arrived because I'm in a shock." Sandy explained and confessed

"That's true." Spongebob agreed.

"It's okay. At least we prove that the mystery around here is really a big problem. But, you say there's behind you,don't you?" Chimp 1 asked

"Yes, and he was saying something. But that's not clear to me." Sandy said and noticed that Dr. Gill Gilliam was on the phone

"Excuse me, but the nurse contacted me, there's an accident again. The victims of the bus are on the way to the hospital." Dr. Gill Gilliam was in panic and left the restaurant immediately.

"My goodness!"

"Maybe I'll go to the accident. Who'll come with me?" Officer Durado said

"I will, please excuse us". Officer Orville said to the chimps staring at them

"I'll come." Sandy said

"I'm with you,Sandy." Spongebob said too.

Everyone in the meeting joined and went to the place where the accident happened.

There was only a group of police in that place. Then, the families of the victim arrived (w/o using a car) at the same place.

"Where's my daughter?!!!" A mom fish was crying

"All the victims are in their way to the hospital." A police told them.

"Where's my wife?"

"Where are my mother and my kids?"

"Just please follow them at the hospital!!!"

Sandy, Spongebob, Officer Nancy, Officer John and the three chimps were just watching. Sandy took pity for the families of the victims. She saw some dead victims, some were still strong and still alive but receive multiple wounds. She then realized that the victims who survived would also lose their memories. How pain it is for their family when they don't remember who are them. Because of this, there was an idea popping in Sandy's mind.

"How can we solve this problem?" Sandy sighed

"This is the biggest problem of Bikini Bottom" officer Nancy told her.

"I can't stand looking at them and watching them. We have to move!" Sandy looked away

"But how? Even the mayor of Bikini Bottom looks like he would give up." Chimp 2 said

"Even us. We're trying our best, but the suspect is still free". Officer John supported.

"According to the data,there are at least 10 victims every night total of 70 victims in one week. "Officer Nancy said

Sgt. O'Malley then came….

"A report from Dr. Gill Gilliam. Almost all the victims were dead on arrival. The survivors develop amnesia, just like the others." He told

"Ohh…"Sandy sighed

"You okay,Sandy?" Spongebob put his hand over Sandy's shoulders

"I think we should go home."

The three chimps and the two officers looked at each other.

"Sorry, but I feel bad today. Maybe we can continue the meeting tomorrow at the same place and time." Sandy faced and said to them

"If you say so…."

"Yeah,it seems Dr. Gill is busy and the other officers too. I think I'll tell them."

"No,you just go home too,we'll tell them." Officer John said

"Thank you,officers. Be careful. You too,Spongebob and Sandy,be careful. Spongebob, take care of Sandy." Chimp 3 said

"I'll always do!" Spongebob answered.

"Come on Spongebob."

The two did walk away.

"Sandy?"

"Yes Spongebob?"

"How long do you think this mystery will last?"

"No one knows,Spongebob. I should do something."

"Do you have any idea?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I can do this. And if my bosses will agree."

"What is it? Maybe I can help"

"It's,it's…. I can't say it Spongebob. And you can't help."

"Why?"

"It's a…. Just…. I'm still thinking about it."

"Ok. Take your time."

They finally reached the treedome.

"Thanks for coming with me,Spongebob."

"You're welcome Sandy. I can still come with you tomorrow night."

" Can you?"

" Yes. See you tomorrow."

" Thank you again for this necklace." She hold the necklace pendant.

"Your forever welcome,Sandy." He gave Sandy a big smile

"Thanks" she also gave Spongebob a big smile "Good night!"

"Good night too!"


	5. Sandy's Idea

In the treedome…

"I'm not so sure if I can do this." Sandy was thinking about her "But for the citizens of Bikini Bottom, I will!"

In the pineapple…

"I hope I can help Sandy to solve this problem. This day is not a good day for her. Also for me. But I'm glad she's happy for my present." Spongebob said to himself.

After they talked to their selves, they both sleep.

Another day! Sandy woke up early to relax herself, then prepared for her tasks.

Spongebob woke early too, he heard Squidward plays his clarinet, and he went to Patrick's rock.

"Patrick?"

"Spongebob?"

"How are you, little buddy?"

"Well, just fine. Wanna join me tonight?"

"For what?"

"A boat ride. I am the driver!"

"No Patrick!!!"

"Oh, come on little buddy. We have to hunt jellyfish tonight also. According to the new research, there are more jellyfishes every night than every morning."

"Patrick! Haven't you heard the news?"

"Yeah, I heard it! The news about the jellyfishes. The jellyfish fields is now full of jellyfishes because jellyfishes multiply rapidly---"

"Patrick, forget the jellyfish. It's about the mystery"

"What mystery?"

" If you travel or ride in a boatmobile at night, you'll meet an accident and will develop amnesia after that!"

"Haha…. Funny, Spongebob"

"Patrick, this is serious."

"Spongebob, that's an old joke. Whoever that crazy people who told you 'bout that, just don't mind it."

"Do you think Sandy's crazy? Or even the officers?"

"Ha… I don't have any idea that you'll mention Sandy—"

"Just don't use any vehicle tonight, Patrick. Please…."

"You're such dumb Spongebob, if you can't come with me, I'll go with myself."

"Patrick!" Patrick left him angrily "Oh, how can I find my way out of this? Hmmm…I know!"

Spongebob got Squidward's boatmobile and hid it at his garage.

"I hope Patrick will not see this." He thought himself.

Meanwhile at Sandy was doing some observations again. She decided to put some cameras on every post of the street. She left it for 5 minutes. When she returned, the camera was off.

"The officers are true. And this mystery is a big problem."

The night fall, Sandy was ready to explain the idea that came into her mind. Spongebob then on his way to Sandy's house. He brought some flowers for Sandy again.

"Good evening Sandy!"

"Good evening too, Spongebob!"

"I brought you some flowers"

"How sweet! "Sandy put it into a vase

"So, aren't we going?"

"Come on. Let's go!"

While on their way to the Fancy restaurant…

"Spongebob, I've got a question to you."

"What is it?"

"For example, you haven't seen your family for a long time, say 10 yrs, and you have to choose, life or death? If you chose life, many people will sacrifice their lives but you have a chance to see and be with your family, if you chose death, you'll save your people's lives but you'll never see your family again."

"That's a hard question, Sandy. What's that for?"

"So, life or death?" (Note: Sandy's thinking about her family that time)

"Maybe, I'll go see my family first then sacrifice my life to my people, Sandy."

"But…but if you haven't much time…."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

Meanwhile…

"Squidward?"

"Patrick, it's not the 15th day of the month to annoy me."

"Can I borrow your boatmobile?"

"Sure, if you and Spongebob will leave."

"Spongebob's not here."

"So, you go!"

Patrick went to Squidward's garage

"Huh? The boatmobile's not here!"

"Over here!" it's a voice,the same voice that Sandy heard

"What? Who's that?"

"Follow the footsteps, and you'll find the boatmobile."

Patrick followed the small steps… and ended to Spongebob's garage.

"Hey, there's the boatmobile."

Patrick then rode on it. He had no idea of what was happening around…

Cut to Spongebob and Sandy's conversation…

"Why did you ask it, Sandy?"

"For my plan…"

"Plan? What plan?"

"I'll make myself to be a bait or trap for the mystery."

"What do you mean?" Spongebob was confused

"Spongebob, my plan is to drive a boatmobile on the other night. In that, I'll be able to record how did they meet accidents. And who's the suspect!"

"But Sandy, it is dangerous!"

"I know."

"Sandy, don't do it! You can't!"

"I can! I can do it! I don't want to be a failure!"

"But Sandy—"

"Spongebob, do you think I'm a loser?"

"No, but—"

"That's it! You answered no. So don't stop me!"

Sandy walked faster and left Spongebob when they were near the restaurant.

"Sandy's willing to sacrifice her life just for the citizens of Bikini Bottom? No! I'll stop her. And the chimps! If they see Sandy's willing to do it, they might agree! No!" Spongebob uttered.

Spongebob ran faster and entered the restaurant.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, Sandy revealed her idea, making everyone surprised. They didn't know that a female squirrel was able to risk her life for the Bikini Bottomites.

"Are 'ya sure you want to do that?" Chimp 2 asked

"Yes" Sandy answered.

"But you're risking your life!" Officer Nancy said

"I can do it! I am very good at driving, not only karate. I have known many skills of driving!" Sandy said loudly

"We can't stop you, Miss Cheeks…"Chimp 3 said

"Sandy!" Spongebob came

"Spongebob!" Sandy stood up

"Please don't do it!"

"Spongebob, I think you should go home for now."

"Sandy, please… You're putting your life into danger" he almost knelt in front of Sandy

"Miss Cheeks' idea has been approved, boy" Chimp 1 told Spongebob

"But you shouldn't!"

"She's willing to do it. We didn't force her."

"You shouldn't agree to her idea! Can you take it? How dare you take Sandy's life?" Spongebob said to them loudly

"Spongebob, that's enough! You're losing your mind!" Sandy shouted.

"You can say it a thousand times, Sandy. But, they can't return your life in thousand times too!"

"Spongebob, you're embarrassing me in front of them. Please keep quiet if you can't then get out!"

"Sandy please, don't do it…" he started to cry

Officer John and Officer Nancy got Spongebob and took him outside.

"Sandy please! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Spongebob…" then a tear dropped from her eye

"Are you okay, Sandy?" Officer Johnson asked

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry for what Spongebob did." Sandy apologized

"That's okay. He looks like he's protecting you." Chimp 2 said

"But one thing is sure, we are not forcing you to do it." Dr. Gill Gilliam added.

"I know."

"But what if something happened to you?" Officer Orville asked

"I'll accept it."

"We'll provide some equipment that might help you. You have your own boatmobile,don't you? You can use it. Tomorrow, we'll check it, if it is safe or not. Just if you need something, contact us." Sgt. O'Malley said

"Thank you."

"When will you do your plan?"

"I hope I can do it the other day. Tomorrow is my preparation. I'll check my skills and the boatmobile."

"It's all up to you, Miss Cheeks."

"So, any suggestions regarding Miss Cheeks' plan?" Chimp 2 asked everyone.

"I think there's nothin' but you can still think about your idea. We're here for you."

"Thanks for your help."

Outside the Fancy restaurant…

Spongebob was still crying "Why it has to be Sandy? There's too many brave people out there to do it. Why it has to be Sandy?"

Sandy then came out.

"Spongebob?"

"Sandy!" He then hugged Sandy

"I'm sorry, Spongebob…I need to do this."

"Sandy, there are thousand of men out there to do that."

"Spongebob, there are many lives who sacrificed!" She left SPongebob

"Sandy! I need you…" Spongebob whispered.

"That little sponge sure is inlove with the squirrel." Dr. Gill Gilliam said when he came out of the restaurant too.

"Sure, he is, but Sandy has made her decision."

Spongebob just looked at them, then walked away, back to his home.


	6. Feelings Revealed!

**Another morning at the Bikini Bottom.**

**Sandy**: Got to prepare! I have to practice riding in my boatmobile first, before Sgt. O'Malley arrives.

**While Sandy's riding…**

**Evelyn**: Hi! Sandy!  
**Nancy Suzy Fish**: Hey, there's Sandy!

**Other Bikini Bottomites**: Sandy!!!

**Sandy got out of her boatmobile.**

**Sandy**: Why? What's happening?

**Nancy Suzy Fish**: We got a news this morning. We heard you're willing to sacrifice your life just for us.

**Sandy**: Who said it?

**Tina**: It's Spongebob. But he's sad when he said that to us.

**Sandy**: Where is he now?

**Evelyn**: Maybe, at his home, at the jellyfish fields, or at the Krusty Krab.

**Sandy**: I'll follow him. I'll go to the Krusty Krab first.

**At the Krusty Krab…**

**Mr. Krabs**: Squidward! Is the news real?

**Squidward**: Mr. Krabs, how many times should I tell you?

**Mr. Krabs**: So, she should be called a 'hero'!

**Sandy**: Mr. Krabs!!!

**Mr. Krabs**: Oh! Here's the little, lovely hero of Bikini Bottom!

**Customers**: Hooray!

**Sandy**: So, you already knew it?

**Mr. Krabs**: Yes! Oh, the Krusty Krab sure will be in the history. The first restaurant to be visited by a hero! Are you here to order a double-sized krabby patty? Squidward! Give her what she wants!

**Sandy**: No thanks Mr. Krabs. I'm just looking for Spongebob.

**Mr. Krabs**: Spongebob? He's in his house, he said he's sick.

**Sandy**: Sick? I'll visit him. Thanks Mr. Krabs!

**Cut to Spongebob's house…**

**Sandy**: (knocks at the door)

**Spongebob**: Who's there?

**Sandy**: It's me, Sandy

**Spongebob**: (opens the door) What do you want?

**Sandy**: Spongebob, we need to talk

**Sandy entered the house and they sit at the sofa…**

**Sandy**: So, they already knew it.

**Spongebob**: Ya, I said it.

**Sandy**: Are ya angry with me?

**Spongebob**: I don't know Sandy, if I should.

**Sandy**: Spongebob, this isn't easy. Please accept it.

**Spongebob**: What if you wouldn't come back?

**Sandy**: Then, then that's it. That's meant to come.

**Spongebob**: Sandy, you don't really care for the feelings of the others.

**Sandy**: What?

**Spongebob**: Sandy…what I mean…I mean is…is…your family.

**Sandy**: I'll talk to them tonight… I hope that the chimps will send my message to them. It's really hard to do things if you think it's your last day on earth

**Spongebob**: Your last day? You really think you'll die huh?

**Sandy**: I'm just preparing Spongebob. Tomorrow ,before I do my plan, I'll first visit my friends.

**Spongebob**: Can I come?

**Sandy**: I thought you were sick. Mr. Krabs told me

Spongebob: I just told him that, the truth is, I think I won't make Krabby Patties well because the events last night.

**Sandy just nodded. They're both quiet that time. After a while…**

**Spongebob**: Can we go to the park, Sandy?

**Sandy**: Why, oh, sure Spongebob. Oh, it's time already, Sgt. O'Malley will come to the treedome to check my boatmobile. Just go over there when you're ready.

**Spongebob**: Ok!

**Cut to Sandy's house. Sandy met the inspectors on the way.**

**Officer John**: Where have you been, Sandy?

**Sandy**: I'm practicing driving and I've been to Spongebob's house.

**Officer Nancy**: How long is your friendship with that sponge?

**Sandy**: Maybe 10 yrs.

**Officer John**: How did you two meet?

**Sandy**: It's a very long time ago, when I'm new here under the sea, he tried to rescue me from a giant clam. We both love karate that's why we did get along well

**Officer John**: Wow, so from the very start, he's protecting you.

**Sandy**: Spongebob's such a good friend.

**Officer Nancy**: (notices Sandy's sparkling necklace) What a beautiful necklace you have!

**Sandy**: This one? Spongebob gave this to me.

**Officer Nancy and Officer John looked at each other with a question on their faces.**

**Sandy**: Is there any wrong?

**Officer John**: ah..nothing…

**Meanwhile,Spongebob went over to the treedome before Sandy arrives there. He planned to surprise Sandy.**

**Sandy and the others finally in the treedome…**

**Sandy**: (notices her picnic table with a bouquet of flower and chocolate) Where this came from?

**Spongebob**: Me! (show up from where he hides)

**Sandy**: Spongebob! (Sandy notices the two officers with question on their faces)

**Spongebob**: Are we going to the park?

**Sgt. O'Malley**: You're going out with him today?

**Sandy**: Yes, but let's finish the inspection first. You sit there Spongebob. The inspection hasn't been started.

**Spongebob**: ok

**After several minutes…**

**Sgt. O'Malley**: You're boatmobile is okay.

**Officer Durado**: I hope you're ready for tomorrow, Sandy

**Sandy**: Yes, I am (nodded)

**Spongebob**: Is the inspection finish?

**Officer Durado**: It seems you're friend is excited for your date…

**Sandy**: Date?!

**Spongebob**: We're not dating!

**Officer Durado**: It's just a joke! (with a big grin)

**Sgt. O'Malley**: Good Luck for tomorrow,Miss Cheeks…

**Sandy**: Won't you eat first? I'll prepare some food

**Sgt. O'Malley**: No, thanks! We have some work to do.

**Officer Nancy**: I'll visit you tomorrow, Sandy. I'll help you prepare

**Sandy**: Thanks…

**They finally left the treedome…**

**Sandy**: Are ya ready?

**Spongebob**: Yes! I also brought my karate gear.

**Sandy**: Really? Well,I will too

**After preparing. Sandy's ready to go. They finally arrived at the park,with a picnic mat and a basket full of food.**

**Spongebob**: (notices that Sandy's sad) Is there something wrong?

**Sandy**: Uh…nothing Spongebob…

**Spongebob**: You have a problem Sandy

**Sandy**: I'm thinking about my family…

**Spongebob**: Homesick?

**Sandy**: Yeah (starts crying)

**Spongebob**: That's okay Sandy. I'm here for you (hugs Sandy)

**Sandy**: Thanks,Spongebob (hugs Spongebob too)

**Spongebob**: Be strong,Sandy…

**Sandy**: You're really a good friend

**Spongebob**: ohh(blushing) It's really hard to do things if this is your last day on Earth. Sandy,I have to tell you something…

**Sandy**: What is it?

**Spongebob**: I L—…I Love….okay..okay…I love you Sandy!!! I LOVE YOU!!! SANDY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!

**Sandy**: Pardon?

**Spongebob**: Sandy,I love you more than a friend,more than a sister…

**Sandy became speechless… then stood up…**

**Spongebob**: Sandy?

**Sandy**: I don't have any idea of this Spongebob

**Spongebob**: (sings as Sandy walks away)

_You're my everything  
And nothing really matters  
But the love you bring  
You're my everything  
To see you in the morning  
With those big brown eyes  
You're my everything  
Forever and the day  
I need you close to me  
You're my everything  
You never have to worry  
Never fear for I am near_

**Sandy**: (run back to Spongebob, then hugs him) Spongebob, I think that I love you too… You care about me…

**Spongebob**: (hugs Sandy too) Is it true? Sandy, you're the only one I need…

**Officer Nancy and Officer John came.**

**Officer Nancy**: Sandy! Spongebob!

**Officer John**: (whispers to Officer Nancy) Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Officer Nancy**: What?

**Spongebob**: Oh, it's Officer Nancy and Officer John.

**Sandy**: Oh… Officers!

**Officer Nancy**: Sorry to disturb you (Spongebob and Sandy looked at each other shyly) but there's an emergency. Another accident!

**Sandy**: What?!

**Spongebob**: _Not this time!_

**Officer John**: Come on. Follow us!

**Sandy**: Come on Spongebob!

**They came where the accident happened. **

**Reporter**: There's someone who met an accident again. According to the police, the accident happened last night. The victim seemed to be from the jellyfish fields. It is a pink, chubby starfish. He's not dead, but is full of wounds.

**Spongebob**: Pink star fish?!!

**Sandy**: It's Patrick!!!

**Officer John**: You know the victim?

**Spongebob**: He's my bestfriend!!!

**Officer Nancy**: He's on his way to the hospital.

**Sandy**: We've got to follow him.

**Spongebob**: C'mon!

**Author's note: Poor Patrick! He'll develop amnesia after this! On chapter 8, is about the suspect. It's the revealing of the suspect! On the next more chapters, there are many troubles to be brought by the suspect. Find out! I'll update on the other days!... Just keep on reading******


	7. Who is he?

It was a sad night for Spongebob and Sandy.

In Sandy's house-

"Spongebob's such a good friend, he cares about me… But, I really need to do this."

In Spongebob's house-

"Is this really the life? If I only caught that suspect… I'll grind him into pieces! What if Sandy dies, who's left for me? My love for her will not change anymore!"

Another morning at the Bikini Bottom.

"Got to prepare! I have to practice riding in my boatmobile first, before Sgt. O'Malley arrives." Sandy said to herself

While Sandy's riding…

"Hi! Sandy!" a fish named Evelyn greeted her.

"Hey, there's Sandy!" Nancy Suzy Fish said

"Sandy!!!" the other Bikini Bottomites said

Sandy got out of her boatmobile.

"Why? What's happening?" she asked

"We got a news this morning. We heard you're willing to sacrifice your life just for us."

"Who said that?"

"It's Spongebob. But he's sad when he said that to us."

"Where is he now?"

"Maybe, at his home, at the jellyfish fields, or at the Krusty Krab."

"I'll follow him. I'll go to the Krusty Krab first."

At the Krusty Krab…

"Squidward! Is the news real?" Mr. Krabs asked Squidward

"Mr. Krabs, how many times should I tell you?"

"So, she should be called a 'hero'!"

"Mr. Krabs!!!" Sandy arrived at the Kursty Krab

"Oh! Here's the little, lovely hero of Bikini Bottom!"

"Hooray!" the customers cheered

"So, you've already know it?"

"Yes! Oh, the Krusty Krab sure will be in the history. The first restaurant to be visited by a hero! Are you here to order a double-sized krabby patty? Squidward! Give her what she wants!"

"No thanks Mr. Krabs. I'm just looking for Spongebob."

"Spongebob? He's in his house, he said he's sick."

"Sick? I'll visit him. Thanks Mr. Krabs!"

Sandy arrived at Spongebob's house. She knocked at the door

"Who's there?" Spongebob asked from inside. The tone of his voice was lazy and seemed he cried too much last night.

"It's me, Sandy"

He opened the door "What do you want?"

"Spongebob, we need to talk"

Sandy entered the house and they sat at the sofa…

"So, they already knew it." Sandy asked

"Ya, I said it."

"Are ya angry with me?"

"I don't know Sandy, if I should."

"Spongebob, this isn't easy. Please accept it."

"What if you wouldn't come back?"

"Then, then that's it. That's meant to come."

"Sandy, you don't really care for the feelings of the others."

"What?"

"Sandy…what I mean…I mean is…is…your family."

"I'll talk to them tonight… I hope that the chimps will send my message to them. It's really hard to do things if you think it's your last day on earth"

"Your last day? You really think you'll die huh?"

"I'm just preparing Spongebob. Tomorrow ,before I do my plan, I'll first visit my friends."

"Can I come? Please…"

"I thought you were sick. Mr. Krabs told me"

"I just told him that, the truth is, I think I won't make Krabby Patties well because the events last night."

Sandy just nodded. They were both quiet that time. After a while…

"Can we go to the park, Sandy?"

"Why, oh, sure Spongebob. Oh, it's time already, Sgt. O'Malley will come to the treedome to check my boatmobile. Just go over there when you're ready."

"Okay"

Sandy left met the inspectors on the way. She asked them to take in her car.

"Where have you been, Sandy?" Officer John is on the passenger's seat

"I'm practicing driving and I've been to Spongebob's house."

"How long is your friendship with that sponge?" Officer Nancy asked beside her.

"Maybe 10 yrs."

"How did you two meet?"

"It's a very long time ago, when I'm new here under the sea, he tried to rescue me from a giant clam. We both love karate that's why we did get along well"

"Wow, so from the very start, he's protecting you."

"Spongebob's such a good friend."

Officer Nancy noticed Sandy's sparkling necklace "What a beautiful necklace you have!"

"This one? Spongebob gave this to me."

Officer Nancy and Officer John looked at each other with a question on their faces.

"Is there any wrong?"

Officer John: ah..nothing…

Meanwhile,Spongebob went over to the treedome before Sandy arrived there. He planned to surprise Sandy.

Sandy and the others finally in the treedome…

Sandy noticed her picnic table with a bouquet of flower and chocolate "Where this came from?"

"Me!" Spongebob showed up from where he hid

"Spongebob!"Sandy noticed the two officers with question on their faces again

"Are we going to the park?"

"You're going out with him today?" Sgt. O'Malley asked

"Yes, but let's finish the inspection first. You sit there Spongebob. The inspection hasn't been started."

"okay"

After several minutes…

"You're boatmobile is okay." Sgt. O'Malley told her

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow, Sandy" Offiver Durado said

"Yes, I am" she nodded

"Is the inspection finish?"

"It seems you're friend is excited for your date…"

"Date?!"

"We're not dating!"

"It's just a joke!" Officer Durado said with a big grin on his face

"Good Luck for tomorrow,Miss Cheeks…"

"Won't you eat first? I'll prepare some food"

"No, thanks! We have some work to do."

"I'll visit you tomorrow, Sandy. I'll help you prepare" Officer Nancy said before they leave

" Thanks…"

They finally left the treedome…

"Are ya ready?" Sandy faced Spongebob

"Yes! I also brought my karate gear."

"Really? Well,I will too"

After preparing. Sandy was ready to go. They finally arrived at the park,with a picnic mat and a basket full of food.

"Is there something wrong?" Spongebob noticed that Sandy was sad

"Uh…nothing Spongebob…"

"You have a problem Sandy"

"I'm thinking about my family…"

"Homesick?"

"Yeah" Sandy started crying

"That's okay Sandy. I'm here for you" he hugged Sandy

"Thanks,Spongebob" she hugged Spongebob back

"Be strong,Sandy…"

"You're really a good friend"

"ohh" Spongebob was blushing "It's really hard to do things if this is your last day on Earth. Sandy,I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I L—…I Love" Spongebob couldn't say it

"…okay..okay…I love you Sandy!!! I LOVE YOU!!! SANDY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

"Pardon?"

"Sandy,I love you more than a friend,more than a sister…"

Sandy became speechless… then stood up…

"Sandy?"

"I don't have any idea of this Spongebob"

But Spongebob stood up

"_You're my everything  
And nothing really matters  
But the love you bring  
You're my everything  
To see you in the morning  
With those big brown eyes  
You're my everything  
Forever and the day  
I need you close to me  
You're my everything  
You never have to worry  
Never fear for I am near" _He said wioth feeling and a teary-eye

Sandy ran back to Spongebob, then hugged him "Spongebob, I think that I love you too… You care about me…" She started to cry.

"Is it true? Sandy, you're the only one I need…" he hugged Sandy back

Officer Nancy and Officer John came.

"There they are!Sandy! Spongebob!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Officer John whispered Officer Nancy

"What?"

"Oh, it's Officer Nancy and Officer John." He wiped his tears

"Oh… Officers!" Sandy did the same

" Sorry to disturb you" .Spongebob and Sandy looked at each other shyly "But there's an emergency. Another accident!"

"What?!" Sandy asked

"_Not this time!" _Spongebob said in his mind

"Come on. Follow us!"

"Come on Spongebob!"

They came where the accident happened.

Reporter: There's someone who met an accident again. According to the police, the accident happened last night. The victim seemed to be from the jellyfish fields. It is a pink, chubby starfish. He's not dead, but is full of wounds.

"Pink star fish?!!" Spongebob uttered

" It's Patrick!!!" Sandy said

"You know the victim?"

"He's my bestfriend!!!"

"He's on his way to the hospital."

"We've got to follow him."

"C'mon!"


	8. Love Triangle

Meanwhile in the hospital…

"Patrick!",Spongebob was screaming on emergency room's window

"What happened onto him?" Sandy asked to the police

"Rumors spread that he was driving in a boatmobile last night, and maybe he was",Sgt. O'Malley answered.

"Have you told him about the mystery,Spongebob?"

"Yes, I told him. But he ignored it! Wait, where's the boatmobile he used?"

"Here's a picture of it" Officer Durado showed them

"Hey,it's the boatmobile I hid from him. How did he use it?!"

"You mean you hid this from him?" Officer John asked.

"Yes, because he had a plan to go over to the jellyfish fields with the use of that car, I hid it in a corner of my garage where in he can't find it!"

" The suspect sure was the reason of this", Sandy uttered. " Patrick's our friend."

"We're sorry for what happened to him" Sgt. O'Malley said.

"Spongebob,what'll happen to him? He'll surely lose her memory", Sandy almost cried.

"Don't worry Sandy, I'll contact his parents."

After a few minutes,Dr. Gill Gilliam came out from the emergency room.

"Doctor!" Spongebob said

"I'm glad to say that he's now alright. He didn't receive worst damages, but only a few wounds."

"But, he loses his memory" Sandy said sadly.

"We all know that." Dr. Gill Gilliam felt sorry for them. Then,silence.

"Where is he?" Spongebob broke the silence.

"He's in room 213"

"Come on, let's visit him"

In room 213…

"Patrick?" Spongebob said

Patrick,slowly,opened his eyes. He saw Spongebob,Sandy and the two officers, Officer John and Officer Nancy.

"Huh? What? Who are you people?! Why?"

"Patrick! Calm down, it's me,Spongebob"

"Spongebob? I don't know you!"

"Patrick! You lost your memory!"

"Hey,I don't lost my memory! Maybe you are!" He pointed Spongebob and saw Sandy.

"Hey,who are you, beautiful young lady?"

"What? Who? Me?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah,you" Patrick smiled.

"Uh,Patrick she's Sandy, she's our friend" Spongebob said nervously.

"Well, she's my friend huh?"

"Yes, I'm Sandy. Are you…okay?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah,I'm okay. Why do I'm here? And what's my name again?"

"You're Patrick, and you're involved in an accident. You lost your memory",Spongebob said sadly.

"Hey,how many times I say, that I didn't lose my memory. It YOU who lost your memory!"

"It's true Patrick. You have an amnesia!" Sandy said.

"Oh…yeah…" He said, looking at Sandy.

"I want to go home" Patrick cried.

"Are you alright? Can you walk now?", Officer John asked.

"Maybe I'll ask the doctor if you can." Officer Nancy went out of the room to ask Dr. Gill.

Patrick tried to get up, and he did.

"I think I can"

"Maybe you need some more rest" Officer John told him.

"No, I'm fine"

Officer Nancy came with Dr. Gill.

"Do you think you're on yourself, Patient Patrick?" asked Dr. Gill

"Yeah,I can take myself now."

"If you say so, you can go home now"

"Are you sure Dr.?" Sandy asked

"He's not wounded so much, it's just a little. He needs to see his environment, now he has an amnesia"

"He's right, Sandy" Spongebob looked at Sandy.

" Would you escort me to go home,Spongebob?"

"Yes, only me…" Spongebob was hiding Sandy in his back

"I want a favor. Sandy?"

"What?" SpongeBob uttered

"Yes, Patrick?" Sandy said as she came near Patrick.

"Will you come with us?"

"Why..Uhmm…"She took a look to Spongebob who was looking at her nervously too..

"Please.." Patrick begged.

"Well,uhh….sure!"

"Excuse us,guys,we have to go, Sgt. O'Malley's looking for us" Officer Nancy excused.

"Okay, take care!" Sandy said as they went outside.

The three went out of the room and checked out the hospital. Spongebob was not feeling well because of Patrick. He sensed something that Patrick liked Sandy. Patrick was between Spongebob and Sandy. Whenever Spongebob was moving beside Sandy,Patrick always came in between them,much to Spongebob's dismay.

"So, where you're from Sandy? And what's that thing in your head?" Patrick asked Sandy.

"I'm from the above land. And this is my air helmet,I need it to breathe. I can't breathe here underwater."

"How 'bout you,Spongebob,where do you live?"he faced Spongebob who's mad at that time.

"Anywhere."

"You're livin' everywhere?"

"No,what he likes to say is he's living in a pineapple together with his pet snail,Gary.",Sandy said immediately,she looked at Spongebob,but Spongebob looked at him shyly.

"Now,what's about that amnesia you said I have"

"Yes,Patrick. You drove a boatmobile and you met an accident. There's a mystery here in Bikini Bottom that if one's riding in a vehicle at night,he'll meet an accident and will lose his amnesia just like what happened to you."

"Will you please tell me who I am before this?"

"You and Spongebob were bestfriends before. You were living under a rock. You had a neighbor named Squidward Tentacles. He's living in a moai. You had no job." Sandy told Patrick all about him before. She told more about him until they reached his house.

"And here's your house,Patrick" At last,Spongebob talked.

"This is my house? So,let's get inside"

The three went inside. Spongebob,the one who knew Patrick's house, explained the parts of his rock to Patrick. Sandy just sat on the sofa,watching them.

"So,you know now?"

"Yes,thank you Spongebob."

"We have to go now,Patrick" Spongebob said as he signed Sandy.

"Okay,you go now, I have to talk to Sandy."

"What? But…but… we're on a picnic Patrick… and…"

" Well,if you have any errands, just leave us,Spongebob"

"Patrick…"

" Don't you understand Spongebob!"

"Patrick! Don't you see! Sandy's in her boating practice!" Spongebob shouted.

"Well,I don't care!"

"She has an important task to do!"

" Don't you scold me like you're my dad! Just leave us!"

"I won't leave without Sandy" went over Sandy and grabbed her hands. "Come on,Sandy,looks like Patrick's not on himself."

"Hey! You can call that I'm not on myself but you can't take Sandy away from me!" Patrick grabbed Sandy too,away from Spongebob.

"Ahh…" Sandy uttered. She got away from the two boys. "Will you two men stop yelling at each other!"

"Sandy we're on a picnic isn't it?"

"But Sandy, you're the one who can take care of me"

"Hey! Your parents will come here to take care of you!" Spongebob shouted

"You shut up!"

"Patrick! Give some respect to her! She needs more time to prepare!"

"And what's the big deal?!"

"She's willing to sacrifice her own life for the citizens of Bikini Bottom!"

"Her life? She'll die? No! Sandy, you just stay here with me!"

"She's with me, Patrick!"

"No!" ,he pushed Spongebob.

"Patrick, stop it!" Sandy shouted as she came in between them.

"I won't until Spongebob's not lea—" Patrick's parents arrived and saw him.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Patrick!", it's Patrick's mother as she hugged Patrick.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know who are we?" his mom asked confusedly.

"Patrick loses his memory after the incident" Sandy said.

"You have an amnesia, son?" his dad asked.

"Oh no." Patrick's mom began to cry.

"You're my parents?" Patrick said as he hugged his mom and dad and hugged him back.

"We'll take care of you Patrick, we'll take you home."

As the Star family was talking to each other,Spongebob grabbed Sandy and they went outside. But Patrick saw them.

"Sandy!"

"Oh…"Sandy sighed.

"Can't escape" Spongebob sighed too.

"Dad, mom, here's Sandy and Spongebob" as Patrick brought Spongebob and Sandy back under the rock.

"Well ,we already knew Spongebob except for this little beautiful creature." His mom said.

"Before we go home, I want to talk to her first" ,Patrick said as he looked to Sandy, begging and a mad look at Spongebob.

"Let's give him a chance, Spongebob" Sandy told Spongebob.

"If you say so", Spongebob said, then he looked at Patrick.

And so, Patrick and Sandy went out the rock. Patrick saw the Krusty Krab, and Sandy introduced it to him. He decided to go over there to talk.

"…And this is Squidward, your neighbor who lives in a moai."

" Nice to meet you Squidward!"

"My goodness! Patrick!" Squidward said happily "You're alive! And you're living again beside my house. Yeah, beside my house" Squidward's mood changed. He already knew what was happened to Patrick, and he felt guilty because he's the one who lent his boatmobile to Patrick. He didn't want to talk about it because there was Sandy, who might tell the police that he's guilty.

"You're the cashier huh? Give us two Krabby Patties and two drinks. Here's the money, and your tip."

"Tip, you're the first time to give me a tip. Customers always give tips to Spongebob. Take you seat now."

The two took a seat now, near the front door.

"So Sandy, you're about to die tomorrow?"

"Yes..I mean…you really think that I will die huh?"

"No! Sandy, I'm sorry for the way I act. But, if you do your plan, you can die or suffer from amnesia like me"

"Yeah,I know. But if I won't do these, many people will sacrifice their lives."

" I'll miss you Sandy" Patrick said as tears started to roll down his eyes. "Even though it's a little time I see and I'm with you……….But, are you and Spongebob only friends?"

Sandy paused for a while. She remembered the events happened at the park. She recalled it.

_Spongebob was blushing "It's really hard to do things if this is your last day on Earth. Sandy,I have to tell you something…"__  
__"What is it?"__  
__"I L-…I Love" Spongebob couldn't say it__  
__"…okay..okay…I love you Sandy!!! I LOVE YOU!!! SANDY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"__  
__"Pardon?"__  
__"Sandy,I love you more than a friend,more than a sister…"__  
__Sandy became speechless… then stood up…__  
__"Sandy?"__  
__"I don't have any idea of this Spongebob"__  
__But Spongebob stood up__  
__"You're my everything__  
__And nothing really matters__  
__But the love you bring__  
__You're my everything__  
__To see you in the morning__  
__With those big brown eyes__  
__You're my everything__  
__Forever and the day__  
__I need you close to me__  
__You're my everything__  
__You never have to worry__  
__Never fear for I am near" He said wioth feeling and a teary-eye___

_Sandy ran back to Spongebob, then hugged him "Spongebob, I think that I love you too… You care about me…" She started to cry.__  
__"Is it true? Sandy, you're the only one I need…" he hugged Sandy back._

Yes, Sandy was inloved with Spongebob. She was nervous at Patrick. She didn't know what to say.

"I have my plan, Patrick I have to go.", Sandy stood up but Patrick grabbed her hands back.

"But, why?"

"I have some important errands."

"Sandy, is it all because you and Spongebob is more than a friend?"

Silence…

"No…we're only friends…" ,Sandy spoke finally

"Really?"

"Y..e…s.."

"It's time to reveal it, Sandy, the first time I saw you in the hospital, I felt like I'm…like I'm….I'm inlove with you, Sandy"

" I also love you Patrick… but only as a friend… that's all I can give. Friend."

"What? Only a friend? Sandy…"

"I can't love you more than that Patrick. I'm tellin' the truth!"

" Sandy, I'm the perfect man for you!"

"No Patrick… You need to face the truth!"

"You belong with me Sandy… Nothing else!"

Here came Spongebob.

"Sandy!"

"Spongebob!"

"And you love Spongebob more than me, isn't it?" Patrick said angrily

"Patrick! Stop it!" Spongebob shouted.

"You can't take Sandy from me!" Patrick prepared to fight Spongebob. They were about to fight, the customers were frightened. Sandy came in between them.

"Stop it! You two guys were best friends before!"

"No, he'll be my worst enemy unless he gives you to me!" Patrick said

"But Sandy, you love me more than him, don't you?"

" I'm about to die tomorrow!" she said as tears rolled down her face. "You can't love me!", she cried. She left the Krusty Krab.

"Sandy! Wait!" Spongebob said as he followed Sandy. Meanwhile, Patrick's parents arrived at the Krusty Krab. Patrick tried to follow them but his parents stopped him.

"Come on son, we have to go…" his dad said.

"But, Sandy…"he said as he started to cry.

"We'll come back here as soon as you're well. "

"She'll die, I won't see her."

"We know, Sandy was doing this for the Bikini Bottomites. Maybe, she was born to do that. Accept the truth, Patrick."

"You're right. Goodbye, Sandy…"

Patrick got on the car as they went home. He took a last glance to Sandy, who were walking away that time. The customers stopped eating at that time, they took pity for the Spongebob and Patrick, who both inloved with Sandy but they can't love her because her life might not last…


	9. Apologize

"Sandy! Wait!" SpongeBob called for Sandy until they both entered the treedome.

"Why SpongeBob? why it has to be me? Why is this happening?" Sandy slouched in her picnic table

"Neither of us know, Sandy" Spongebob sighed.

"I think I hurt Patrick, but I'm tellin him the truth."

"I also..noticed that at first, in the hospital, that he's in love with you."

"But I can only love him as a friend",Sandy said as Spongebob sighed. Then,silence.

"Spongebob, I think you should be with someone to love. I don't want to hurt you if I die." Sandy stopped crying and faced Spongebob.

"But…But Sandy…" Spongebob said sadly,Sandy just sighed.

"Sandy, wherever you go, I'll follow" Spongebob said as Sandy gasped.

"What do ya mean?"

"If you die…-"

"Don't say that you'll kill yourself"

"That's it"

"Spongebob don't do it! Please! You're innocent, you shouldn't do that! Please Spongebob please!"

"But you're innocent too!"

"Please Spongebob!"

"I'll follow you,Sandy,I won't leave you and you won't leave me"

"Spongebob,if you love me,you'll let me do what I want!"

"Yeah Sandy, I love you that's why I'll follow you, I'll be with you forever"

"Oh,…what will I do to stop you?"

"Then,don't do your plan…Sandy, that's the only way..that's the only reason, your plan…" Spongebob said as he cried.

"Spongebob! You're just saying it to stop me for my plans!"

"No Sandy, mean it!"

"You're out of your mind! Get out!" she said as he grabbed Spongebob out. Spongebob had nothing to do but to return to his home.

While on his way back home, he met an ordinary male fish.

"Hi Buddy! Can you help me?"

"Help you at what?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm hungry and I need some water"

"Oh,come with me in my house,I'll feed you"

"Thanks"

Spongebob just remained quiet and sad while on their way. He didn't answer the male fish's questions.

"Oh yeah,I've been talking and talking here and I forgot to introduce myself to you! Well, I'm Fred and you are…uh…"

"Spongebob" Spongebob continued.

"Oh yeah, but,where did you go this morning? Do you visit something that is special for you? Why are you sad?"

"Let's just talk inside" Spongebob and Fred(male fish) entered his house.

"You have a nice house!"

Spongebob got some food and water from his refrigerator. They ate together with Fred.

"Say,why are you sad?"

"Nothing…you don't know my situation."

"Oh, come on lil buddy, we're friends for now, I can help you"

"Okay…" Spongebob explained the whole story about him and Sandy.

"I understand you buddy, but I have an idea to stop her"

"What? Are you sure it'll work?"

"Yeah,I'm sure!"

"Please, let me know! Let me know! I'll pay you all what you want!"

"You don't need to pay, just make sure she'll no continue her plans" Fred laughed evil-ly. He explained what to do with Spongebob.

"Here,take this,if you ate it, you can breathe air!" Fred gave some pills to Spongebob.

"But,I think, I can't do that to Sandy,we're not yet married"

"Then she'll die!"

"okay…okay!"

That late afternoon, Spongebob went to Sandy's house to apologize.

"Sandy! Sandy!"

"are you here to stop me again?" Sandy said angrily as he opened the door.

"No Sandy, I just want to apologize! Can I come in?" Spongebob said and Sandy let him entered.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done, Sandy…I just thought that, you should be free to do your plans…I won't stop you anymore."

"Is that true? And you,won't kill yourself?"

"Yeah, I won't…"

"Oh thank you Spongebob..Thank you!" she said as he hugged Spongebob.

"I love you,Sandy" Spongebob hugged him back.

"Uh…you don't have your helmet?"

"oh yeah, I forgot to say it. I can breathe air for now! A friend gave me some pills to do this."

"really?"

"Yes, oh it's getting dark,uhm…Sandy?"

"Yes Spongebob?"

"Can I sleep here?"

"Why..uh..sure!"

As night fell, there was a heart-to-heart talk between the two lovers. Until, they need to sleep. They both sleep in a bed and…something happened between them.


	10. The Mistake

Morning came. Sandy woke up early with a headache. She felt something and ran to her bathroom. She ran to the lavatory and vomited.

"oh…what happened? Sure the events last night was just a dream" she asked herself while looking to herself on a mirror.

Spongebob woke up and heard Sandy in the bathroom.

"Hey Sandy! What's happening?"

"I don't know Spongebob, I have a headache then I vomit. Now, my back is aching."

"Maybe we should go to the doctor."

"No, I'm fine, I can't go to the doctor, besides, the plan is tonight."

"Oh,..yeah" Spongebob sighed sadly.

Sandy and Spongebob went downstairs for some breakfast. Sandy cooked some food served it. They both ate together. After they ate, Spongebob's watch alarmed.

"Oh…it's time for work…gotta go Sandy…Thanks for the breakfast and for lettin' me sleep here…with you"

"You're welcome Spongebob, see—" Sandy stopped and ran fast to the kitchen and vomited again. Spongebob followed her.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor now."

"Spongebob,don't mind me..I'm fine!"

"Sandy, you need a doctor! Looks like something happened—"

"What do ya mean?"

"about last night…"

"last night? You mean..it's not a dream?

"dream?"Spongebob surprised.

"I thought it was a dream…what have you done?!"

"Sandy, it wasn't a dream,it was real! And uh….uh..I think…we should go to the doctor right now." Spongebob said as Sandy prepared.

In the Bikini Bottom hospital…

"All tests are positive, Miss Cheeks", Dr. Teena said. "Congratulations, you'll gonna have baby" she added.

"I'm pregnant?"

"You are" Dr Teena said.

"How come?"

"You don't know what happened?"

"Ho,No,..I'm dreamin! I'm dreamin! Somebody to wake me up please!

"Sandy, you're awake!" Spongebob said.

"I can't be pregnant"

"You don't like to have a baby?"

"Dr., you don't understand."

"It's fun to have a baby! "

"I don't feel it"

"Maybe you should take some rest."

Sandy looked to Spongebob and sighed. After they talked to Sandy's doctor, they left.

"Oh,Spongebob,what have I've done?" Sandy sighed sadly when they came back at the Treedome.

"You mean we." Spongebob said.

"We made a big mistake" Sandy sat at her couch. " I don't expecting this"

"I'm so sorry Sandy…"

"Are you ready to be a parent, Spongebob?"

"Yes, I am, that's my child."

"I think I'm not yet ready."

"What do ya mean?"

"The baby isn't alive yet, I think I'll—"

"Abort it? "

"Exactly"

"But,Sandy! Do you know what you're thinking?!"

"I'm not yet ready Spongebob! Besides, my plan is tonight!"

"You can't do it! I'm the father of the baby, that's my child! You don't have any right to abort the child!"

"You can say it because you're not the one to feel how hard is it to be a mother!"

"We'll both become parents and we'll both feel that!"

"Oh, how I wish I could make a device that could transfer babies into males' tummy!"

"Only if you could"

"I hope so! You're the one who did this!"

"You mean we!"

While the two was quarrelling, the 3 chimps, the doctors, and the officers came.

"Sandy?" Chimp 1 knocked.

"The chimps? Comin'!" She left Spongebob.

"Good morning! Come in!" she opened the door.

Inside Sandy's treehouse…

"So,what's the news?" Fred asked making Spongebob surprised.

"why…how..did you get in here?"

"I'm just here to support you…well,tell me what happened."

"She got pregnant, like what you said…"

"That's good! And you're the father?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I'm saying', if she got pregnant, she'll stop for her plans because I know, she don't like to implicate the child for her death."

"That's my problem for now, she wants to abort the child"

"Abort it?!!!No!No!No! You're the father of the baby, she should follow what you want!"

" She got angry at me. I'm afraid that her love for me might gone."

"Oh,don't think about that..Trust yourself!"

Outside the treehouse…

"We receive a news that you're pregnant." Chimp 1 said

"Doctor Teena said it" Sandy said

"Yeah, she's concerned and contacted us." Chimp 2 told

"Say, who's the father of your baby?" Officer Nancy asked.

"It's Spongebob" she answered

"your yellow buddy?"

"yes…"

All of them looked at each other. They were right that they love each other. That's why Spongebob was protecting Sandy so much.

"I'm so sorry for what we've done" Sandy cried. "I didn't expect this before." She added. Officer Nancy sat beside Sandy to cheer her up.

" Don't worry Sandy,it's okay"

"Yeah, it's okay" everyone agreed.

"But...my plan…" she said as everyone remained silent.

"I won't do it if I'm pregnant…The only thing I could do is to abort the baby so I can continue with my plan." She added that make everyone gasped.

"Sandy! Don't do it! It's your child! You're removing your child's rights to be born and see the wonders of the world!" Chimp 3 said.

"Besides, you'll get arrested if you do." Sgt. O'Malley added.

"It's just okay for us if you don't fulfill your plans. Besides, think about your child."

"But,how about the Bikini Bottomites, I care about them"

"Don't tell us you don't care about your child?"

Behind the grasses…

"Yes…Yes…!!! Sandy Cheeks won't stop my plans! Just one more week and Pearl will arrive, if I caught Pearl,then Mr. Krabs has nothing to do but to give the Krabby Patty secret formula or else…I will kill his daughter! Hahaha!!! Victory will be mine!!!" Plankton said to himself. Fred was Plankton. Plankton bought fish costume to control it. He said that making Sandy 'bring a life' will stop from her plans, making Plankton continue for his own plan.


End file.
